Comment lui dire?
by Mamanlily
Summary: Edward est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, et même bien plus que ça, mais comme lui dire?


Enceinte. Je suite enceinte. Et pas de mon petit ami, non car j'en ai pas depuis que j'ai surpris Jacob et Leah ensemble il y a 2 ans. Dire que j'en ai souffert réellement serais faux, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, du moins pas comme j'aime mon meilleur ami, Edward. On se connait depuis toujours. Mais jamais j'irais lui dire, je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, alors je préfère l'avoir comme ami que ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie. Après le lycée, c'est naturellement que nous avions décidés d'aller à la même université, de partagés le même appartement, dans lequel nous vivons toujours dedans bien que nos études soient terminées. Jacob n'avait jamais accepté notre relation à Edward et moi, nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre, enfant et adolescent nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, nuits comprises. Mais j'en avait que faire, Edward passera toujours le premier, comme lui me fait passé avant les autres, au début sa sœur Alice et son frère Emmett avaient eu du mal à accepter notre lien fusionnel, mais à force des choses, ils étaient devenu de très bons amis. Seul Alice savait que j'était amoureuse d'Edward, pas facile de cacher quelque chose au lutin qu'elle est. Mais en personne de confiance elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Il y a 2 mois de cela lors de la pendaison de crémaillère d'Emmett et de Rosalie, la soirée avait était bien arrosée et de fil en aiguilles Edward et moi avions fini dans une des chambre d'amis. Edward ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais le résultat est le même je suis enceinte. C'est Rose qui m'a poussé à faire ce test de grossesse, j'ai tous les symptômes et j'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais eu une relation d'un soir. Elle a voulu savoir qui était le père et je lui ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas, je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire vis-à-vis d'Edward. J'ai peur de le perdre. Et puis je sais que pour le moment il ne veut pas se poser comme il dit, son boulot avant tout, il est en internat de pédiatrie et c'est sa passion. Quand à moi je suis éditrice, mon boulot me passionne mais me laisse plus de temps pour envisager une vie de famille. Je vais devoir déménager, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester dans notre appartement avec son enfant, notre enfant.

**Bella? Pourquoi tu pleures?**

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais, ni qu'Edward venait d'arriver.

**C'est rien juste de la fatigue.**

**Bella, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas, et ne me dit pas rien, je sais que c'est faux.**

Comment lui dire. Je peux pas tout lui dire.

**Je vais devoir déménager Edward.**

**Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'on était bien ensemble. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?**

**Non c'est pas ça. J'aime vivre avec toi, mais je ne vais plus pouvoir rester.**

**Pourquoi? Expliques moi au moins.**

Je voyais bien qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne comprenais rien à la situation, et je le blessé de part ma décision.

**Je suis enceinte. **chuchotais-je

**Enceinte? Mais de qui? Combien? Je croyais que tu n'avais eu personne depuis 2 ans.**

**Y a 2 mois, j'étais saoule, c'était juste l'histoire d'un soir, on s'est pas protégés.**

**Il le sait? Il compte assumé?**

**Non, il ne le sait pas, et c'est mieux comme ça pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui.**

**Bella tu dois lui dire, il a le droit de savoir, et il doit t'aider.**

**Edward, il ne se souviens même pas qu'il a couché avec moi, alors je vois mal lui dire que j'attend un enfant de lui. J'ai pas le droit de lui gâcher sa vie en lui imposant un enfant qu'il n'a pas voulu. De toute façon je veux plus en parler, j'aurais cet enfant seule.**

**Comme tu veux. Mais saches que je suis là pour toi, pour vous, **dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre, **tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et il est hors de question que tu déménages, tu es ici chez toi et ton bébé ne me dérange pas, n'oublis pas que je suis pédiatre, que j'adore les enfants.**

_**7 mois plus tard**_

J'étais maintenant à terme de ma grossesse, je n'attendais pas 1 mais 2 bébés, des faux jumeaux, un gars et une fille. Edward ne savait toujours pas qu'il était le père de mes enfants, il était très présent pour moi, m'accompagnait à tous mes rendez-vous de grossesse. personne ne savait non plus qui était le père. Mes parents avaient très mal pris la nouvelle, un enfant sans père, mais au final ils étaient quand même heureux. Mes amis étaient ravis pour moi, bien qu'ils aient essayer de savoir qui était le père, mais Edward leur avait demandé de me fiche la paix avec ça. Les parents à Edward en étaient heureux aussi, et se considérés comme les seconds grands-parents des bébés, si seulement ils savaient à quel point c'était vrai. Esmée, avait emménager le bureau en chambre d'enfant. À plusieurs reprises j'avais voulu le dire à Edward qu'il était le père, mais je ne trouvais jamais le courage, j'avais peur de le perdre, pourtant je me disait qu'un jour où l'autre la vérité se saurait, il suffisait qu'un des enfant lui ressemble et tout se serais.

**Edward **l'appelais-je

**Oui. **Edward arriva dans le salon où je me trouvais. **tu as besoin de quelque chose ma belle?**

**Que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital? **cela sonné plus comme une question

**Quoi? Tu veux dire que c'est le moment?**

**Je viens de perdre les eaux et j'ai des contractions depuis 2 heures, elles sont rapprochées de 25 minutes maintenant.** lui expliquais-je

**Ok. Alors on panique pas et on y va. Les sacs sont déjà dans la voiture, on a plus qu'a y aller.**

Edward voulait être présent avec moi pour la naissance des bébés, il refusait me laisser seule et d'après lui il était de son devoir d'être prêt de moi. S'il savait….

Nous étions arrivés à la maternité 10 minutes plus tard, habitant proche de l'hôpital, ça avait été rapide. J'étais installé dans une salle de travail, j'étais dilaté à 7, le travail avançait rapidement. Et il était trop tard pour la péridural… j'avait mal, mais je m'en plaignait pas, c'était pour la bonne cause, et puis j'avais tellement mauvaise conscience que la douleur m'était égale.

**Ed faut que je te parle.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?**

**Le père des bébés.**

**Quoi le père des bébés? Je croyais que tu voulais pas lui dire. Tu as changé d'avis? **son regard était triste je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Avait-il compris qu'il s'agissait de lui?

**Je peux plus… je peux plus mentir**. **J'ai peur Edward. Je veux pas te perdre.**

**Bella calme toi. Tu délires. Pourquoi me perdrais-tu? Même si le père reviens dans vos vies je serais toujours là pour vous.**

**Non, tu comprends pas, quand tu sauras-tu me détesteras tu voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi.**

**Bella arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, jamais, tu entends jamais je ne pourrais te détester, je t'aime trop pour ça, tu fais partis de moi depuis toujours et pour toujours, rien que tu pourrais faire changeras ça. À la vie à la mort, tu te souviens.**

Oui je m'en souvenais, notre pacte de sang quand on avait 10 ans.

**Tu te souviens il y a 9 mois, la pendaison de crémaillère de Rose et Em?**

**Oui, enfin pas trop j'avais pas mal bu et je me rappel que du début de la soirée.**

**C'est-ce soir là que je suis tombée enceinte.**

**Tu veux dire que c'est l'un des coéquipiers d'Emmett le père?**

**Non, c'est pas l'un d'eux. C'est… je suis désolé, on avait bu, on était conscient qu'on était saoule mais on en avait quand même envie et on voulait continuer. On s'est isoler dans une chambre d'amis et puis on a fait l'amour, enfin, on à coucher ensemble plutôt je dirais, aucun des deux n'avait de préservatifs sur lui, vu qu'on est pas adepte de ce genre de plan habituellement, et on l'a fait sans. Après on est retourner en bas rejoindre les autres. Et on a fait comme ci de rien était. Le lendemain j'étais la seule à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé.**

**C'est qui ce « on » Bella?**

**C'est t….**

Je fut coupé par la sage femme qui entra à ce moment là dans la pièce, elle m'examina et m'informa qu'il était temps pour moi de pousser. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui dire. Ed me tenait la main et m'encourageait. Après quelques poussées, on entendis un premier pleur.

**Voici votre petit garçon, Edward vous voulez couper le cordon?**

Je lui fit signe qu'il pouvait. Par contre il n'eu pas l'occasion de voir vraiment le bébé que sa ptite sœur arrivait. Il coupa le cordon à nouveau. Une fois les bébés lavés on me les amenas.

**Vous avez de magnifique enfants.**

Je regardais ma fille, elle me ressemblait beaucoup, mais je reconnaissait les yeux d'Edward. Quand à mon fils c'était Edward tout craché. Mon Dieu il aller savoir maintenant. Je relevé la tête vers lui, il regardait notre fille avec un grand sourire, ses yeux était brillants, puis il tourna tête pour observé notre fils, son sourire se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'osait plus bougeait, s'était fini, je l'avait perdu. Il releva son visage vers moi, les yeux inondés de larmes.

**Bella? C'est… le père? C'est…**

**Oui c'est toi.**

**Je suis papa? Je suis vraiment papa? Pas seulement par le cœur comme je me considérais déjà pour eux? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Merde Bella tu me connais, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais laissée, tu n'avais pas le droit de pas me le dire.**

**Je sais mais je sais aussi, que tu veux pas de femme et d'enfants pour le moment à cause de ton boulot. Je ne voulais t'obligeais à rien. Et puis après quand j'ai voulu te le dire je ne trouvais jamais le courage, jusqu'à tout à l'heure mais on a été interrompus.**

**Bella si je ne veut pas de femme et d'enfants c'est pas à cause de mon boulot, mais parce que la seule femme que j'aime ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime, donc je préfère rester seul.**

**Tu es amoureux?**

**Oui mais pas elle.**

J'éclatais en sanglots, c'était trop pour moi, je venais d'avoir deux enfants avec l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours, le seul homme avec qui j'avais fait l'amour, et lui en aimé une autre. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimerais jamais, mais savoir qu'il en aimé une autre me faisait mal.

**Bella, pourquoi tu pleures?**

**Parce que tu es amoureux d'une autre. Parce que moi je t'aime, que je viens d'avoir tes bébés et que jamais tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime.**

J'eu à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres d'Edward s'écrasaient sur les miennes.

**Je t'aime ma Bella, je vous aime tous les trois.**

**Carli, Anthony, descendez tout de suite s'il vous plait.**

3 années venaient de s'écoulées. Avec Edward on s'était finalement expliqués, chacun de notre côté aimions l'autre mais par peur aucun des deux n'avait jamais rien dit. Il m'en avait voulu un peu de lui avoir rien dit au début sur sa paternité, puis, il m'avait pardonné, comme il m'avait dit, il avait été là tout au long de la grossesse et de l'accouchement, il se considéré comme leur père de cœur tout au long de ma grossesse, bien qu'il essayé de se réfréner par rapport à ses sentiments, c'est surtout ça qu'il m'avait reproché, il avait souffert de me voir enceinte d'un autre et pas de lui comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Mais c'est le passé tout ça, on s'aime, c'est-ce compte. Aujourd'hui c'était les 3 ans des jumeaux, et nos 2 ans de mariage. Toute notre famille devait arrivée pour fêter ça, mais avant avec Edward on voulait annoncer une nouvelle aux enfants. Dans 7 mois ils auront un petit frère ou une petite sœur, peut-être même les deux, qui sait?


End file.
